Forum:Fast Impact Weapon - The Morningstar
There aren't really any fast impact weapons in MH currently.I was thinking about some of the suggestions,and I can see some flaws.A bo staff has two issues; there's not a ton of room for interesting weapon design,and a (traditionally) wooden staff is not the ideal weapon to take on a creature that is as heavily armored as the monsters in the game.One I kind of gravitated to was the idea of a morningstar type weapon. I think that it would have a flowing style of gameplay.Maybe the hunter would wield two at the same time,sort of like dual swords with their double element/ailment mechanic.I guess you could equate it like this; Morningstar is to Hammer as Longsword is to Great Sword.Any ideas as to designs guys? I'm not much of an artist.--CrellinEtreyu 19:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I had an idealike this a while back. I was thinking that the weapons would be like the sword and shield, but there would be things like small hammers, maces, morning stars and even a few axes. Your idea seems good, but there is already the hunting horn that is quite similar to the hammer. SethOmega 19:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have also thought of Flail-like weapons in MH. I *am* a bit of an artist, so I'll probably work on a few basic designs and stances tomorrow. But to keep on talking, I'll say I imagined the flails to be a two-handed weapon, with a pole maybe as long as a hammer's, around 1 m / 3 ft long. Add 30-60 cm / 1-2 ft of chain (or rope or whatever, it'll depend on the weapon), and then maybe a roughly 20 cm / 8 in "ball" or mace bit or whatever. Maybe some of these weapons could have two or three smaller "balls", just for it to look nice. The gameplay is, in my mind, similar to the switchaxe : the first blow would be slow, but then comboing will be much faster, and probably more mobile than with a SA. Pressing R would enter a mode similar to the DS's demonisation : the hunter would make the mace bit spin over his head or on the side, draining stamina over time. The fact that the mace is already in movement would allow for faster, non-rebounding hits, although they would probably allow shorter combos. LunastraHugger 20:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) @SethOmega: The thing with the hunting horn is that it's still considered a heavy weapon.This is more of a fast,medium weight weapon.@LunastraHugger: Yeah,maybe.Maybe the attacks could be pretty fast normally,but if you trigger the alternate mode,movement speed decreases and the hunter spins the weapon over his/her head.CrellinEtreyu 04:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) @CrellinEtreyu : I'm afraid I have to disagree, I've weilded a few flails in the past (although, granted, not with these proportions), and having it spinning is actually preferable, since it allows faster and stronger blows. I just assume that with an MH-size flail spinning it would reduce stamina. Anyway, here are my doodles. They were done in a hurry, so the anatomy isn't right on the stances. I also did a few rough designs for a bone-based flail, an iron-based one, a plant/seed/flower-based one, and a rathalos flail. They obviously need more work to seem original, but hey, I'm just sharing some rough ideas here. LunastraHugger 10:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool! So the bone one would be like the base one I'm assuming?CrellinEtreyu 12:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No idea ; maybe ? It would mostly depend on the game, though: in MH you only started with the Hunter's Knife, and in MH3 with Hunter's Knife and an Iron Sword. In MHF you start with the Iron weapon of every class, in MHF2/U the Bone weapon of every class, and in MHP3 the Wood/Yukumo weapon of every class... LunastraHugger 13:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Found this page by accident. I have to say, I like the idea of a light, fast impact weapon, and I love the art LunastraHugger contributed for it. However, I think it's redundant since the Sword and Shield has several shield-bash impact moves, and I can usually stun a monster at least once per hunt. Wacolgate 10:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I LOOVE the idea but i think the movements should be more artistic and extreme than in lunastras drawings. of course these are just quick sketches i know. i could imagine using it more like a nunchuk? not exactly like a nunchuk but switching hands and stuff. also wide area attacks through stretching out the arm really wide and spinning similar to the hammerspin. also nunchuks are used for attacking in a flow of movements. I would like to see that kind of weapon. a little bit like the Ds has quite a flow. But generally i would put the attackspeed a littlebit slower than DS or SNS because it is to heavy and unhandy to attack like that...i would love it if the mace would have increasing attacksspeed and power as well as range. Ive seen it in another game to that i used to play...some kind of ninja game. he dualwielded bladed nunchucks though..thats a little more extreme.. also a longer chain and a shorter staff having more like 30 -50cm staff ,1m chain and a ball on the end would make the weapon look more stylish i believe;D of course only usable with one hand / one and a half hands then like in my idea. Sushiy 12:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So I made up my mind on how this could really work quite Monster Hunter -ish. Okay so the first thing is that I would introduce a expendable chain. Not of course like made of rubber, more that u would have the chain going through a hollow(is this the right word?) staff and on one end it has the Ball for fighting, while on the other it has some sort of "stopper" or weight to keep the chain from slipping through the staff. This idea i came up when i though this weapon needed some kind of a charging bar, similar to longsword. The one i made up would be divided in three levels; I'll call it the "momentum bar" It would work like this: 1. If you draw the weapon for the first time, the bar is, of course, at zero. The hunter would hold the weapon normally, but the chain is not permanently extended yet.(it could be wrapped around the hunters arm or the staff to prevent having to much weight on the bottom of the staff) In this state because the chain only extends when attacking it would be a little slower, and not so fluent for combos.if you now hit a monster with a combo of your attacks the momentum bar will charge as your attacks get a bit of a "flow". the damage would be at around 50%. 2. After the hit charging the bar over the first mark you enter the second state and this is where the weapon becomes really special: To save up the momentum the hunter will be continually swinging the flail at his side, with about half of the chain expanded. This would be the first weapon that would be moving while the hunter has it drawn. but it is also the only one where this makes sense. Now if you attack with the swinging "lvl2" flail your attacks will be more fluent and faster because the chain is already partly extended and you have charged up momentum. also the damage output would be at 75%. Again hitting with a combo will charge up more momentum and finally raise the bar to the highest lvl. 3.This would be similar to lvl 2 but of course the chain would be fully extended and maybe the hunter swings the flail over his head or sth. now you would have the full dmg output of 100% and you would also have the most fluent and fastest combos. 4.In addition: pressing R-button would unleash a single "super blow" something like using the momentum to do one strong vertical blow that would than use up all your momentum as the chain would than hit the ground straight from above. animation and damage would be different depending on the lvl you are at. the combo would be building up gradually through the levels: i.e. momentum lvl 1 (bar < 1/3) : just a normal vertical blow to the ground. momentum lvl 2 (1/3<2/3) : spin the flail around the body once and hit from above momentum lvl 3 (2/3